To Take a Life
It has been days before... 'it' happened. I-I didn't know what to do at the time. He was pushing me too far, God damn it, too far. And to think it all started like this... It was a stormy morning, the wind was howling and the branches were clawing at the window, heh. The typical London morning. I got up, and as usual I went to wake up my lazy ass room-mate (Johnny), but something was odd. As I went towards his room, I saw blood stains across the floor, leading to Johnny's room. I rushed in calling his name confusion, only to see him, standing with a dark figure behind him. A woman, but somewhat different. "J-Johnny?" I stammered. No answer. I called is name louder, demanding a reply, "Johnny!" He pulled out a knife and stared at me. "I-I won't let you take her''..."'' Johnny said silently. "T-Take who? Who is ''she '', Johnny...?" I started to step back and started to slowly reach for the bat lying against the wall. "Look, I don't want to fight you, Johnny, just tell me what's going on. Now." I managed to reach for the bat. I was prepared for whatever shit was going on. So I thought. We stared for moments, I didn't know what else to do. He had lost it. I put my hand out to him, urging him to give me the knife, but he wouldn't. If anything, he was prepared to cut my hand right off. Suddenly, I saw the figure whisper into his ears, and without thought, he rushed at me. I quickly dashed out of his way and tackled him, forgetting about the bat. But no, not even my tackle would stop him, he was too strong, so he got out of my hold. I couldn't take him on, so I reached for the bat again, and quickly without hesitation, I swung for his head. Thump. He was knocked out. For now, anyway. I quickly looked up, remembering about the woman, but she was gone. Only splatters of blood took her place. I had no time, I had to act fast before he got up, so I went for the house phone. It was dead. Damn. I grabbed a chair and placed his body onto it, then I quickly went to the draws to find rope. What I did next was no surprise. I discarded the knife and tied him to the chair. I knew the police wouldn't understand what was happening, so it was no use trying to call them, so I waited. A few moments later, he awoke from his unconsciousness and stared at me with his blood-veined eyes. "Jesus, what the hell happened to you?" I said. He didn't talk, instead he tried to gnaw at the rope with his bloodied teeth. "ANSWER ME, JOHNNY, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I was getting impatient, and I wanted answers. "Where is she...?" whispered Johnny. "I don't know what you'r--" "DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU FUCK!" Interrupted Johnny. It was no use. He had lost his damn mind, I decided it was best to let him relax, so I stepped outside. The streets were deserted. Nobody to help, great. What happened? Just yesterday, Johnny was normal. And that woman? I needed time to think, and so did Johnny. Was this just a hallucination? No, no, no, it couldn't have been... Hours later, I returned and was greeted by the tackle of Johnny. "AGH, GET OFF OF ME!" I cried. But he continued. "I WON'T LET YOU..." Johnny shouted, as he started to grip my neck, strangling me. "J-Johnny p-please... I can't bre-" I couldn't speak, he was gripping even harder. I had to put him down, here and now. Beside me was the knife I placed out of his grasp, this was my only chance. I reached out and after what felt like a long struggle, the knife in my grasp. I jammed the knife into his back. Finally, the battle for air was over. I pushed his corpse off me and stared at my hands, my bloody, bloody hands... "Oh god... W-What have I done...?!" I cried. It was over... It was finally over. Or so I thought. As I got up there she was. The one who had caused all of this. This time I had a closer look, and I could see she was in a bride's dress. But one thing I didn't notice? Her knife. So to take a life... Is to lose yours. - Henry This is my first Creepypasta so please cut me some slack :/ I didn't have many ideas and I don't exactly have that much creativity, I would like some advice, so please comment.:D Category:Ghosts